The Vagrant
by RingabelxTiz
Summary: Vagrants need love to. [Ringabel x Tiz]


Ringabel shivered while holding his sign. He was standing barefoot in Eternia feeling his feet burning from standing on the snow for too long. His teeth chattered and his body was slightly bent. He was wearing a white, dirty, shirt and torn blue pants. He had a trash bag as a blanket. He was begging for food but everyone just walked by ignoring him. The wind blew violently against Ringabel's body making his eyes become watery. Two more hours had passed and Ringabel finally walked away. He walked over to a dumpster tearing the bags hoping to find some food. He managed to find a chewed burger and left over pancakes. Ringabel couldn't help it but swallow the food down. He was still hungry. His stomach growled. He hadn't eaten in two weeks.

"Hey you! Beat it homeless loser!" The owner of the restaurant yelled. "Get a job!"

Ringabel gulped and immediately ran away. He stopped running once he couldn't see anyone. He sighed and pressed his back against the building of someone's house. He dragged his back down against the wall and sat on his bottom placing his hand on his head feeling his eyes becoming watery. He was frustrated and filled with sorrow. He held so much grief towards his parents for abandoning him. He shook his head and got under his trash bag struggling to fall asleep. Ringabel shivered violently. The temperature dropped drastically once it was night.

* * *

Ringabel went back to the same place as always. He sat on his trash bag holding his sign. He desperately wanted some money for food. His stomach was growling uncontrollably. He raised his arm out hoping to get some pg but people kept walking by ignoring him. Feeling desperate, Ringabel waited until he saw a woman walking by thinking she had some kindness in her heart.

"Hey ma'am!" Ringabel started and breathed. "Could you please spare a little pg? I'm so hungry!"

"Fuck you! How about you get a job! I work my ass off while you sit on your ass all day!" She yelled and walked away.

"Okay, sorry ma'am…." Ringabel hoarsely said and covered his face with his arms.

More people walked passed Ringabel. Some even threw objects at him telling him to get a job and called him hurtful names. Ringabel wiped the tears off his face and still held his sign. He reached out his cup hoping to get some pg. A sky knight walked over and shook his head.

"Could you please spare some pg? I've been here all day and I'm really hungry…" Ringabel said.

The sky knight laughed.

"What you need to do is get a job!" The sky knight snickered. "I go to work early everyday and I make money unlike you!"

"I know….but it's hard getting a job when you're homeless…" Ringabel said. "No one wants to hire me..."

"You know what that means right?" The sky knight smirked.

Ringabel gulped.

"It means you're better off dead!" The sky knight laughed and slapped Ringabel's face. "Go kill yourself!"

Ringabel flinched and covered his face. The sky knight walked away laughing. He wiped his tears from his face. His tears kept renewing. He was about ready to give up on begging for food and money. More knights walked over. Ringabel hope one of them had some kindness in them.

"P-Please…could you please spare some pg?" Ringabel sobbed.

The sky knight guard huffed and poured his hot coffee on Ringabel's making him scream in pain.

"Get a damn job lazy ass!" The sky knight guard yelled and threw his cup at Ringabel's face.

Ringabel had his hands placed on his face and he fell on side crying. His face was steamed from the coffee. Ringabel laid there on his side crying to himself. People continued walking ignoring Ringabel. Ringabel finally gave up and stood up walking away from his spot. Tears streamed down his eyes and he found a rope on the ground. Ringabel motionlessly picked it up. He continued walking over muddy waters, dirt, sand, and grass. He walked nearly for two days without stopping because he didn't care about life anymore. Ringabel then arrived in Caldisla. He swallowed hard hoping the people here would be different. He was so hungry and thirsty. Ringabel knocked the restaurants door seeing the owner stare at Ringabel in disbelief.

"Please sir, I'm thirsty. Could you please spare me some water?" Ringabel asked politely.

The owner pushed Ringabel away and slammed the door. Ringabel lost his balance and fell on his bottom. He wiped his tears from his face and continued walking with his hands in his pockets. Ringabel sighed and finally gave up. It started to rain heavily. He motionlessly walked away from the kingdom looking for a tree to hang himself. He held the rope in his hands and kept walking until he saw a village. Ringabel was still crying. He tied the rope around the tree branch. His whole entire body was soaking wet. He didn't bother going to the village because he feared he would get hurt again. Then he gasped once he saw a boy staring at him in shock. The boy had a heavy brown coat on and wore green trousers. He was holding an umbrella over his head.

"No! No! Please!" Ringabel sobbed. "Just let me hang myself then you can hurt and laugh at me!"

"Sir, sir please!" The little boy exclaimed grabbing the rope from his hands.

Ringabel fell on his knees pressing his forehead against the bark of the tree crying. The little boy pulled his coat off and wrapped it around Ringabel's back. Ringabel had his mouth slightly opened and he turned his head. A few tears escaped his eyes. The little boy moved the umbrella over Ringabel.

"You've been through too much." The little boy said and gave Ringabel a money pouch that held 500,000pg.

Ringabel's lips trembled and his tears renewed.

"I-Is this for m-me!?" Ringabel sniffed and sobbed.

"Of course. It's yours." The little boy said. "My name is Tiz."

Ringabel embraced Tiz and cried happily on his shoulder.

"Oh goddesses! Thank you! Thank you!" Ringabel cried.

Tiz returned the embrace and rubbed Ringabel's back.

"We all have been through rough times." Tiz whispered. "You're a human and you deserve love to."

"I don't know how to repay you! You're so nice! You have a blessed heart!" Ringabel exclaimed.

Ringabel wiped his eyes and gently kissed Tiz's cheek making him slightly blush. The rain finally stopped and sun appeared. Tiz put his umbrella away and kissed Ringabel's forehead.

"You're welcomed to stay here and live with us and you don't have to repay anything." Tiz said smiling.

"R-Really!?" Ringabel breathed. "I would love to!"

Tiz nodded and reached his hand out. Ringabel could finally smile and felt his heart beating rapidly in his chest. For once, he felt loved. For once, he didn't feel alone in the world. For once, he could redeem himself and start again. He took Tiz's hand and both males walked over to the Norende village to start a new life together.

* * *

 _Author's Note: May angels lead you in.  
_


End file.
